


and there shall be no weeping

by misura



Category: Dragon's Winter - Elizabeth A. Lynn
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Karadur heard him before he saw him.
Relationships: Karadur Atani/Azil Aumson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	and there shall be no weeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acephalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acephalous/gifts).



Karadur heard him before he saw him - and that, of all things, gave him pause: somehow, he felt he should have _known_ , as in the songs, where lovers knew of one another's life or death or nearness as simply as they breathed.

 _"Sweet summer calls,"_ Azil sang, and Karadur mouthed the words that followed: _"cold winter lies a-sleeping,"_ wondering if the words reminded Azil of one specific winter. Hoping they did not.

His legs started working again: he moved. To stumble would be undignified. He wondered if Azil would laugh, or smile, and then he thought, _it might be worth it_ , before berating himself for a fool.

He was Dragon, and a Lord, and a father, not some love-struck puppy with more heart than brains.

( _He lives!_ part of him cried out. _He has come back to me!_ and he remembered the sun, the winds, and the nearness of a place where nothing would have hurt anymore, not even this.)

Azil did not rise as Karadur entered. There was a glance, and something almost a smile, but no more than that, as if they were strangers. Juni sat next to him, looking nervous.

Karadur became aware that men were moving aside for him, creating a path five times as wide as he required. He tried to feel amused, or annoyed, or anything that was not this wild need to get closer to Azil, to touch him and assure himself that it was really Azil, that this was neither dream nor illusion.

Juni had put down his harp. All was quiet now, save for Azil's voice, ringing out as sure and true as ever.

_"Let all be love when you return to me."_

And so it was.


End file.
